A need exists for a trailerable modular device for use with separate trailerable power units to remove heavy metals and hydrocarbons from dirt.
A further need exists for a compact assembly, unit, or combinations thereof that has one or more components that can move on a roadway without permits, but can remove hydrocarbons and heavy metals from dirt, sludge, or aqueous particulate.
A need exists for an assembly, unit, or combinations thereof for creating multi-sized clean particulate simultaneously using a floating system that is easily re-locatable to other locations.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.